What I Will Ask Of You
by KiraChan12
Summary: Naruto asks something of Sasuke and the boy can't refuse. But how does Hinata fit into all of this?


What I Will Ask Of You

Chapter One: Training

KiraChan12

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

A loud, rather obnoxious beeping sound could be heard from outside the Uchiha residence if you stood close enough to the door, that is. A pale hand slammed down on the snooze button, having intentions of getting a few more minuets of sleep. As the pale hand moved back, a mob of blond hair could be seen, and that same pale hand grasped the waist of the person with blond hair, who also happened to have a very tone and tan stomach. Said blond yawned and snuggled back into the chest of the pale man. Three whisker marks that accented his cheeks could be seen as the blond rolled over to nuzzle the other man's chest. "Naruto…" The pale man said, lifting his hand to run it through silky looking dark locks. "Mmhmm?" The man known as Naruto responded lifting his head to look at the man he was snuggled up against. The brunette sighed and opened his eyes, onyx eyes scanned over the blonds' face, seeing beautiful azure eyes that made it hard for him to breathe every time he looked into them-not that he would ever admit it- and his heat skipped a beat. "We need to get up now, dobe." He responded, closing his own eyes, and placing a pale hand on his equally pale face, dragging it down south slowly, before placing it on the bed they where both in. "Wha?" The dubbed 'dobe' responded, eyes widening, "Why?!" He demanded, he hadn't heard the loud alarm go off, Sasuke took it, and as though on cue by his thoughts, the alarm rang once again. "That's why Naruto." Sasuke sighed over the alarm, and Naruto pouted, hitting the alarm with full force to turn it off. "One day, Urusakontachi, you're going to break my alarm." Sasuke sighed unhappily, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as the blond sat up to hit the alarm. Naruto looked at him and smiled, " I know, Sasuke-teme, that's why I hit it so hard this morning."

Sasuke sighed and slowly ran one hand up the other's tan stomach, chest, then back down to the hem of his boxers. He felt Naruto twitch under his light touches, that where no doubtedly give the azure eyed boy something to think about at that moment. "Sasuke…" He whimpered, "Again?" Sasuke chuckled under his breath. "If you wish to, Naruto," He answered honestly, sitting up then pulling Naruto into his lap resting his head on the others shoulder. "Don't we have practice?" Naruto breathed out "Not this morning." Came Sasuke's husky reply. "Nhh…" Naruto groaned out as pale hands softly ran up and down the sides of his thighs, then up to his stomach, then down the inside of his thighs. "I'd say that you want this, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "I do!" Naruto insisted, "I want it the way I've wanted it everyday for the past seven months!" He took a shaky breath as Sasuke's hot breath ghosted his neck, "Bu-but…" He whispered, backing up into Sasuke's grip, he ass grinding against the hardness he felt there. If Sasuke hadn't been a ninja, trained to pick up on all of the littlest sounds that he heard, then he doubted he would of heard the 'But' Naruto had uttered. "But?" Sasuke pressed, suppressing his urge to groan out on the contact of Naruto's soft ass on his hard cock. "But I promised Hinata-Chan that we'd train with her!" Naruto wailed, confessing it all. Sasuke sighed and let his head drop onto Naruto's shoulder. "And why did you go and make plans including with, without asking for my permission first?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Gomen Sasu-kun! But, Hinata didn't have anyone else to train with, so I kinda invited us both…" Sasuke sighed and got up, Naruto fell out of his lap with a yipe. "Gomen Sasuke! Really! I ju-just wanted to spend some time with you…" He said, voice getting smaller with each word he spoke, and he looked off to the side. Sasuke looked back at him, and in one single step he was by his boyfriends' side. He took Naruto's chin in his thumb and index finger, and made the blond look at him. "You really want to go?" He asked seriously. Naruto nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. "Then we'll go." Sasuke said with authority in his voice. "Really?!" Naruto said excitedly. "Yeah…" Sasuke replied, letting Naruto go and turning around to look for a shirt to wear. "Yes! Arigato Sasu-kun!" Naruto chirped happily and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before running around looking for a shirt of his own to wear.

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

The one who so evilly interrupted Sasukes plans of seducing the blond that morning was in fact just waking up herself. Hinata Hyuuga blinked sleepily before sitting up and arching her back gracefully. She slowly raised her arms above her head and lifted them up towards the ceiling, spreading her fingers as she did so. All of her movements, no matter how small, where graceful. She didn't have a clue why that was so this morning, but she figured it was because she was going to spend time with her childhood crush and his boyfriend. She turned and slid out of bed, feet hitting the ground without making any noise. Even though she didn't like Naruto that much like that anymore, they where now really good friends, and Hinata managed to get a few sentences out without stuttering every once in a while when she was around him. She was going to train today, and she was happy that Kiba and Shino where on a mission that she couldn't go to because of injuries a few weeks ago. They where still out, but she was allowed to stay there because they didn't know where the two ninja where, so in due time they would return, but during that time, Hinata was sure to get in lots of practice, and who was better than to train with than Naruto? For some reason, he made her feel safe, and that nothing bad would ever happen to her while she was around him. She took small steps to the dresser, from which she pulled out a white tank top, and her regular caprices. She stripped from her night clothes, and slipped on her new ones. She would save the shower for when she got back home, she would need one then. After she had dressed, she peered into the mirror, and brushed messy hair, frowning slightly at the mess, but smiled shyly at her reflection when she saw what the brush had done to the mess. It was pretty now; and so, satisfied, she picked up her coat from the chair by her desk and walked out the door of her room, while putting the coat on.

When she had finished a light breakfast, which had consisted of tea and onigirl, she then made her way to the training grounds, figuring that she had better be the one who was early, rather than the one who was late, because she knew how Naruto was. A small smile graced her features as she thought of the blond shinobi. 

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

"Come on dobe!" Sasukes commanding voice could be heard from the doorway. "I'm coming teme!" Naruto snapped angrily, "You where the one who begged me to go, pleaded with me to hurry, and now you're the one who's making us late!" Sasuke continued as though he hadn't heard Naruto. A growl of frustration escaped pink lips as the blond charged with chakra supported feet, "Teme! I said I was _coming_!" He insisted.

And, being the rival-lovers they where, the race to see who could make it to the training grounds first began, and ended up with Sasuke, who was in the lead almost crashing into Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted when he skidded to a stop besides Sasuke. Said girl smiled shyly at them. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun!" She turned to the silent Uchiha and bowed her head, "Ohayo, Sasuke," She was less formal with Sasuke, because she didn't know him as well as she knew Naruto. "Alright!" Naruto cheered as he jumped and pumped his fist into the air. "Alright!" He said, excitement lacing his voice, "Now that silly hellos are over, lets go and kick one another's ass!" Hinata giggled and Sasuke smirked. They would indeed kick one another's asses, too.

---------------------------------------------------XxX---------------------------------------------------

Gomen, gomen. Don't kill me please. I know I left you at not such a cliffy, and not such a sad beginning either. But, knowing me (laugher) there shall be tears and self mutilation later. Maybe in the next chapter….

-grins-

-Kira


End file.
